We meet again
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras gives up on the revolution. Eventually, everyone does. But one day, Grantaire and Enjolras paths cross again, but a lot has changed. it's mainly going to be about friendship. Tad bit of enjolras\ Eponine. modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Wrote this because it came to me in a dream and I liked the idea.

Set in modern AU.

Summery: Enjolras gives up on the revolution and eventually so does everyone else. Everyone looses touch and they all go separate ways. Eight years later, their paths somehow cross again. But a lot of things have changed.

Grantaires POV

Time: eight thirty AM

Day: Monday

I remember it as if it was yesterday

(Flash back)

It was a normal day. Courfeyrac was once again trying to sweet talk a girl, and once again being slapped in the face. Combeferre was muttering to himself how 'fascinating' he thought the book he was reading was. Marius was holding hands with Cosette. Eponine and I were drinking are troubles away. It was all perfect. Until Enjolras walked in. His face was cold and emotionless. He stood on one of the tables, like he normally did when giving a speech.

He said, "My friends. I have grown to love you all, something I'd thought would never happen. I thought this was just about revolution, but it's not. I hate the fact that I'm putting you all in danger. You could get hurt or even killed. And so, my friends, I say, I am done with the revolution."

(Flash back ends)

The years passed. We all lost touch. After that day I decided that my drinking days were over. I went to meetings that helped me give it up. I haven't had a drink in two years. I've settled down with a small family of me, my wife Carol, my kid Tom and my toy poodle Bubbles. I know I know. I didn't name the dog ok? Personally I would have preferred a bull dog but what ever.

I had a job as an estate agent. Yeah I know, I'm evil. Carol owns a toyshop down the road.

Today I was taking my kid on his first day of school. It was convenient because it was just down the block from were I live.

I was a little early when I got there so I let Tom play with the little kids whilst I picked up some forms from the head masters office.

I went to the front desk and asked the receptionist, "I'm supposed to get some forms from the head master. Do you know were I can find him?"

The lady smiled and called out to the staff room. " Enjolras, someone's here to pick up some forms." Wait, Enjolras? Really? Did I hear wrong?

And out came the man. Hands full with paper, blonde curly haircut to a shorter length so it was almost strait. He wore thick-rimmed glasses that were threatening to fall off his face.

He hadn't noticed who I was because he was too busy sorting out the messy pile of paper.

"Thanks Margret." He then looked up to me. I was still in shock from seeing him after eight years. Once he sore me his eyes widened too. I was glad he still remembered me. " Wait a second, Taire?"

"Oh my god, Enjolras. Um, hey!" I said awkwardly.

" Been a long time, how have you been?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good I guess. I have a kid, a wife and a poodle." Enjolras razed an eyebrow at me. I always felt ashamed when ever I said that in public. " What about you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

" Good. I recently got promoted to head master of Preston school, I have a kid and an ex wife demanding alimony from me twenty-four seven." We both laughed a bit. I felt happy seeing Enjolras for the first time in eight years. But why did god chose now for are paths to cross?

Xxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Time: Four thirty PM

Day: Monday

After that encounter with Taire we talked for about half an hour just about how our lives had been. We decided we both should take a day off this time next week to catch up at the café we used to hang out at. We would have asked the others, if we knew were they were.

A lot has changed since I gave up on the revolution and left my friends. I got married within the first two years, had a baby girl and divorced. Molly and me are still close, even after the divorce, and because she agreed to have Emma, my daughter, attend Preston school, I get to see her much more often.

I was packing up my things and getting ready to take Emma back to her mothers. Emma and me walked down the street towards her mums. " So, Emmie how was your first day?" She smiled at me innocently.

" Fun!" I love her so much. I knocked on Molly's door. And she opened it and picked Emma up. She greeted me with a friendly hug and offered me a cup of tea. I refused because I was going to go to the library today. I normally go to the library after dropping Emma off at her mothers.

I arrived at the library and went over to the philosophy section. I pulled a book from the shelf and studied the back.

Just as I was getting into the book I heard someone else reading a book in the corner say the word, " fascinating," quite quietly but loud enough to annoy me. " Absolutely fascinating," after a while I was starting get annoyed. " So fascinating." I had enough; I turned my head to the person who was being so irritating to find myself face to face with Combeferre. I put my hand to my mouth, two old friends in one friking day! What the fuck?

" Ferre?" He looked up from his book and then his jaw dropped.

" E?"

" Oh my god this is so weird!" People around the library shushed me.

" How long has it been like eight years?"

"Yeah, how have you been? Your look hasn't changed much." Which wasn't a surprise, as Combeferre liked things the same, which is why he was the one trying to get me to come back the most.

" Not much really. I'm in between jobs. Not very exiting. I guess I haven't changed at all. Oh except I own a hotel down the street. It's grand opening is tomorrow."

" Nice."

We went out for coffee and I asked him to join me at the café we used to all hang out at at eight thirty pm on Monday next week. He gladly accepted but I forgot to tell him Taire would be there. Oh well, it'll be a nice surprise for him.

Did you think that was ok? Comment please! Btw the idea is that all of them will eventually end up at the meeting on Monday. Don't know how many chapters it will be though. J


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm still at camp but I'm in a good mood today so my friend Lilly and I wanted to post something so she helped me write this next chapter. Oh and also, she won a bet that we had so I have to say this.**

**Lilly is amazing yay! Happy lilz?**

**-Love kimi**

Grantaires POV

Day: Tuesday

Time: Nine AM

This morning I was going to just lie in. Do nothing. Be cool. But no, my wife decided I don't deserve a day off so gave me a whole list of chores to do…Fun.

I studied the list whilst making a cup of coffee for myself. The list said:

Taires chores for today-

Take dog to park

Fix television

Buy Tom a Birthday present

…

The list went on, and on and on. I sighed to myself, I looked at the dog. It looked right back at me. "Never liked poodles." The dog barked at me.

Xxxxxx

It was about ten when I reached the dog park. Many people stared at me then at my dog. I somehow felt raped of my masculinity walking this toy poodle. I really did try to talk Carol into buying a Golden retriever or a German shepherd, but no.

I let my dog off the leash for a bit, so I could have a break. I lazily fell onto the grass and sat up against a tree. I got so caught up in the relaxing scenery that I slowly began to fall asleep.

My peaceful nap was rudely interrupted by a long wet tongue licking the side of my face; I opened my eyes instantly to find a German shepherd sitting right up to my face. "Ugh," I said pushing the dog away from my face. " Thanks for that." I pet the dog on the back.

" Barney? Come here boy." I heard a voice call. The Dog immediately turned around and retreated to the voice. The voice came from a tall blonde man with neatly cut hair. I couldn't very well see his face because of the sun in my eyes. " Sorry man was my dog troubling you?"

I shook my head, " No man, it's cool, I love big dogs." The man seemed to laugh as he took a look at the tiny little poodle that was sleeping next to me on the ground. Oh real mature.

Suddenly the man seemed to be studying me, squinting his eyes at me. " Um, do I know you from somewhere? You're face rings a bell."

I stood up so I could see the man more clearly and he could see me. Then his head jerked back in surprise. " Taire?" I couldn't make out whom this man was so I felt kind of awkward. But then I took one more step towards him and my mouth opened and I stared like a fish.

" Jehan?" the man suddenly ran up to me and lifted me off the ground in a hug. " Wow… need…oxygen." Jehan laughed and put me down.

" Been ages hasn't it mon ami."

" Yeah, this is real weird. I haven't seen you in what eight years?"

" No actually seven. I came to your birthday were your mum-"

" Oh yeah! Um, I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." It was a memory that I'm still trying to forget. It's a long story.

Then an idea popped into my head, what if I invited Jehan to the meeting on Monday? It'll be like a Minnie friends reunion. E, Jehan and me. I asked him about it but deliberately didn't tell him about Enjy so it would be a cool surprise. He gladly accepted the invite.

Enjolras POV

Day: Tuesday

Time: two fifteen PM

I decided to pop out of work for a bit to get lunch at the new café down the road. Not that the cafeteria food wasn't ok it's just… It's cafeteria food.

The café was small but was quite busy. Must be popular. I took a seat at one of the tables by the window. I looked at the menu. It seemed to be mostly French food.

" Good afternoon sir. May I take your order?" I looked up at the waitress to find the most unlikely person I thought I would see. She had blonde hair tied into a bun, a tall and elegant body and a cute little smile. My eyes widened.""

" Is that you Cosette?" She tilted her head at first and narrowed her eyes but as soon as she realised who I was she gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

" Enjolras! Oh my god! How long has it been? This is amazing!" she cried waving her hands about. " MARIUS GET OUT HERE!" she shouted into the kitchen. Five seconds later a brown haired skinny man comes out from the back door wearing a flour covered blue and white striped apron. Marius seemed to notice me immediately.

"Enjolras?"

" Hey Marius, long time no see." Marius dodged passed customers and made his way over to my table.

" It's actually you! Wow! You cut your hair! And you wear glasses?" I shrugged and stood up to hug the guy. It was real nice to see him.

" I swear, god is planning this out." I said to myself. Marius pulled out from the hug.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I met Grantaire and Combeferre yesterday and I've seen them as much as I've seen you." Marius shrugged and smiled at me.

" I haven't seen any of the guys or Ponine in the last few years. Ever since Cosette and I got married and bought this place we haven't really had any time to meet up with you guys."

"You're married?!" I said louder than intended. Cosette showed off her gorgeous wedding ring to me. It was truly beautiful. It had three diamonds in the centre and was made with white gold. " I'm happy for you two. At least now Marius doesn't have to gawk at you from a distance." We all laughed, just like old times. " So. Are you guys expecting children in the near future?"

Cosette took Marius hand in her own, "well actually, I'm already pregnant. The doctors told us recently. We're so exited!" I couldn't help but smile at there happiness.

I decided to invite them to the meeting on Friday but didn't mention that Taire and Ferre were coming. It was all gonna be a big surprise.

Xxxxxxx

Combeferres POV

Day: Tuesday

Time: Eleven PM

It was the grand opening of my hotel. I named the 'ABC hotel' in favour of my friends. I was pretty amazed when Enjolras was standing with me in the library.

Because tonight was a big and apparently 'Fancy' event, I was wearing a smart black tux. My hair was combed back.

There were photographers, news reporters and journalists at the front door. The hotel was packed with guests. The interviewers kept asking me questions, I managed to answer the odd question like "Do you think your hotel will be successful?" and " How old is this Hotel?"

But when a reporter with messy brown hair holding a reporters note pad came write up to him and asked, "Why did you name it the ABC hotel?" Combeferre froze. He cleared his throat.

" Because, about eight years ago I hade a group of friends. We were unimaginably close. We went round fighting for what we believed in. Equality. We soon grew apart though when our leader decided there was no point in risking our lives any more and shut the system down. We called ourselves 'Les amis de l'ABC.' Which is why I named it the ABC Hotel." The reporter froze entirely. His eyes narrowed.

He looked at me and asked, "and was this leaders name Enjolras?" I looked at the man is shock.

" How did you…"

The man took off his hat, "It's me. Courfeyrac. Hey, Ferre," I suddenly recognised him and without thinking, grabbed him into a hug.

Xxxxx

I spent most of the grand opening with Courfeyrac. He said he was dating a woman called Martha but it wasn't really a serious relationship.

We also had entertainment at the hotel. I asked my staff to hire a good singer to sing in the restaurant.

Courfeyrac and me sat together at a table and talked about how our lives had been. I also talked about seeing Enjolras the other day and apparently he has kids and an ex wife. Suddenly the music started playing and a woman stepped onto the stage, no doubt the singer we hired.

She started singing a song that she composed herself. "She's pretty good don't you think?" Courfeyrac nodded. I took a gulp of water from my glass.

" Hey doesn't she kind of look like Ponine?" I spat out my water in surprise, causing water to spray all over my clothes. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my tux. I looked closer at the girl. She didn't just look like Eponine. She was Eponine. I widened my eyes so much that they seemed to pop out of their sockets.

When the song ended everyone applauded. Courfeyrac and I ran up to the front were Eponine had just got off the stage. I grabbed her by the shoulder; she jumped a little in shock. She obviously couldn't recognise us.

" Ponine!" We shouted in unison.

She backed away awkwardly, "…And you are?"

" It's Combeferre and Courfeyrac." I explained.

She dropped her jaw and put her hand on her cheek. " OH MY GOD!"

Xxxxx

We were outside the hotel exchanging numbers and because I knew that Enjolras wouldn't mind, I gave them his number.

" So," Eponine started. " How come you guys never contacted me?"

"We would have," I started, " But I didn't know how to. Infact, I haven't seen the others in ages. I bumped into E yesterday which was pretty super natural."

" Same here. I had no idea were you guys were."

"You know, I think you guys should come with me to the café we all used to hang out at. It'll be epic."

"Wow," Eponine said with a smile, " Is that place still open? I loved that café!"

" So when should we meet?"

Combeferre thought for a moment and smiled to himself. " Nine o'clock on Monday for breakfast? We can all spend the whole day together. You, Ep and I." and Enjolras he thought to himself with a smile. Enjolras will be so happy to see them.

Xxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Day: Wednesday

Time: One AM

I was still up at One o'clock sorting out some GCSE papers. Yeah I know it's bad for my health but whatever I don't give a fuck. I was pouring my fifth mug of coffee of the night when my home phone rang. I picked it up and spoke down the phone.

" Hello?"

" How did I know you'd still be up?" I laughed a bit. It was Molly.

" You know me well enough to know I can go about a week without sleep."

" Actually the record stands at six nights." We laugh together.

" So, Enjolras, I have something I thought I should have told you a long time ago." Her voice went serious, I didn't know what she was gonna say, but I knew from her voice it wasn't good.

" Go on."

"… This will come as a bit of a shock."

I suddenly felt a bit scared. " Just tell me Molly. It will make this easier for the both of us."

I heard her sigh, " Emma isn't your daughter." I froze. I couldn't hear her anymore. I couldn't speak. Did I hear that right? Is this a joke? No. Why would you joke about something like that? What was happening?

" Enjolras? Are you still there?"

Too much, just too much to take in. My daughter isn't mine. My ex wife lied to me for four years. My wife cheated on me when we were married. My daughter has no father. Well, she does but who ever it is was just a one-night stand…or were they in some sought of secret relationship. " Who is the father?"

"Enjolras I-"

" WHO IS THE FUCKING FATHER OF MY DAUGHTER?!" I found myself screaming and crying at the same time. It was rear for me to cry, it made me feel weak.

" I'm sorry."

Is that really all she could say? Is that all? I'm sorry? Because sorry makes things better doesn't it Molly? Sorry covers up the fact that you lied, cheated and worst of all, you affect my daughter. Did you not think of that Molly, did you ever consider what was gonna happen to Emma? I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

I found myself curling up into a ball, trying to hide from the world. It refused to leave.

I found myself trying to drink my troubles away for the next hours.

So, hope you guys liked that. BTW Lilly wrote the last part with Enjolras and Molly. She demanded it go in so, there you go.

**I will be updating like often because of my constant boredom at camp. BTW Lilly knows my password so she will be writing stories on here. ( We recently decided to make it our joint account)**

**Love kimi :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's kimi! This is a bit of a depressing chapter but what ever!**

Chapter 3

Grantaire POV

Day: Wednesday

Time: twelve thirty PM

I'm so bored! I was a work today. I was meant to be showing a couple to see a house today, but sadly they were late meaning I would have to push my one o'clock meeting back to around three. Some people.

I was waiting at the agency when the young couple arrived. They were rushing over, obviously knowing that they were late. " So sorry were late! My wife and I missed the bus."

I just nodded my head, " It's all cool bro, it just means we'll have to make this quick. My name's Grantaire, call me Taire, or Grant, I really don't care."

The man and woman seemed to study me; it started to kind of creep me out until the man said, " Taire?"

" Um…yeah."

" It's me Marius!" I widened my eyes, how could I not have recognised them, they basically look the same as they did eight years ago.

" Wow…Mind blow man!" I said, random I know.

Xxxxxx

" And this is the last house which is my personal favourite." I showed them in. Cosette looked around the rooms leaving Marius and me in the hall. " So, are you guys free on Monday?" I'm guessing you know were this is going.

" Oh, no sorry, I'm visiting an old friend. If you want you can come along as well."

" Oh no it's ok, I'm meeting with an old friend too. Shame you can't come."

Xxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

Time: five PM

Day: Wednesday

I was back at the office. All my appointments were done for the day so I decided to leave early. My boss was fine with it. Kind of.

I arrived home and belly flopped onto the couch. So tired. It's a good thing I like my job. I lifted my head from the couch when I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I took it out and sat up. I flipped it open. "Hello?"

" Hi, is this Grantaire Philips?" Came a young woman's voice.

"Um, yeah who's asking?"

" My names Molly Clementine and I do believe you, are the father to my daughter…" I'm sorry, what? No. Just no. My wife and I have been happily married for five years. We had a baby four years ago! I gave up drinking two years ago. Wait.

" How old is it?"

" Four." Wow, and you never thought to fucking tell me?!

It just hit me. Four years ago I hadn't given up drinking yet, so I must have been super drunk. I remember Carol and I having some sought of fight. About weather or not we should have kids. I don't remember much after going into a pub and meeting a girl…OH MY FUCKING GOD!

" What the fuck! What the actual fuck!"

" I'm sorry I never thought of telling you before but my ex husband thought he was the father because he was with me at the time. I only told him last night." She sounded stressed. I literally had nothing more to say to the woman. I hung up the phone. I didn't know what to think at that moment. I needed to let it all out. I needed a shoulder to cry on. I needed a friend. I needed someone to be there for me. I needed Enjolras.

Xxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Time: five Fifteen PM

Day: Wednesday

I hadn't shown for work that day. I spent the whole day drinking. I lost my daughter. My life seemed so fucked up right now. I was sitting of the floor, back hunched against the wall. Accidently broke my glasses when I dropped them when I was getting my fifth bottle of wine. I had pretty much emptied my house from alcohol when I got a call from Taire. " Hello?"

" Enjolras? Is that you? I need your help man. Messed up things are happening right now and I really need a friend."

I rolled my eyes, " Kinda busy right now, can you go bug someone else?" Grantaire could probably tell from my voice that something was wrong.

" Enjolras are you ok?"

" Why wouldn't I be?" I hiccupped, probably confirming Taires suspicions.

He sighed, "You're drunk."

" No."

" Yes you are. I know you Enjolras."

" No you don't. We have barely seen each other in over eight years! I've got my own problems to deal with right now." I hiccupped again.

" Enjolras can we just talk?!"

" I just had my kid basically taken away from me!" I was now crying, but I couldn't feel the tears. I felt like dyeing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaires POV

" Mate, I can help you threw this, but in return I want help from you as well! Please man."

" I found out that my wife had an affair, ok? Don't know who the real father is."

Then it hit me. Holy crap. " Um, Enjolras…Think I'm the father of your kid."

There was a long silence and then I heard shattering glass. " Enjolras?"

" You son of a bitch!" Then he hung up on me. Oh man. This can't be happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marius POV

Seven PM

It all happened so fast

(Flash back to two hours earlier)

We were in the car going towards home. Cosette and I were arguing about what house we should get.

" I think the first one is better," Cosette said, " It has a room for the baby and everything!"

" No, it cost so much! The baby can just sleep in our room."

" Are you kidding?! The baby can't just sleep in our room! She needs her own room so she can learn to be by herself!"

" At that ridiculous price?!"

"You are so fucking cheap Marius!" That was when the car skid. The car crashed. Cosette.

(End of flash back)

I went to the side of Cosette bed. She broke four ribs, her arm and leg. Because of my stupidity. But that wasn't all. That car crash cost us our baby. How will I ever tell her?

Xxxxxxxxx

**What you think? Things are gonna start falling apart, but I always say, friendship can heal any wound.**

**Love Kimi (this story has a happy ending by the way)**


End file.
